Riddle
by ms.mahan
Summary: Lord Voldemort is no longer just Voldemort, he’s Tom Riddle too. He has multiple personalities. Harry finally finishes off Voldemort, but unfortunately it kills Tom riddle too. Just as he dies, somebody shows up. Who? I added an improved version. Ch.2!
1. First Version

This story may be offensive to some of you. I'm sorry. I just had to write it.

This idea has been with me for some time. It feels like it's been a year. It will be going against what J.K. wrote. Think of it as an alternate universe, sort of. Spoiler alert! It takes place at the end of Deathly Hallows.

Character: Tom Riddle (not Voldemort!)

Summary: Lord Voldemort is no longer just Voldemort, he's Tom Riddle too. He has multiple personalities. Harry finally finishes off Voldemort, but unfortunately it kills Tom riddle too. Just as he dies, somebody shows up. Who?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

"Avada Kedavra!" Lord Voldemort made his final attempt to kill the boy who had ruined all his plans.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry Potter struck back.

Everything seems to go in slow motion after that, the forbidden curse shining green as it creeps through the air towards its caster. No one dares breath a word until…

Crack!

All eyes turn to the sight of a woman holding a child; she has just apparated here.

Time seems to go even slower. The murmurs of the crowd seems distant, drown out by the intense beating of four hearts.

The woman is blond, regal looking. The child is crowned in jet-black hair, with the aura of a prince.

He stares out at the crowd in silent confusion. He is being held by his mother. He is looking over her shoulder, the opposite direction she is facing.

Her shout is drown out, like a dying cry from deep underwater.

"Tom!"

Voldemort's mouth opens, his eyes turning form a terrifying red to a piercing gray. He is Tom Riddle again.

The child in her arms twists to look, silver eyes of his own searching the scene before him. "Daddy?" He asks, his voice small and puzzled. He has never seen the snake lie man before, but he recognizes the name.

* * *

Tom opens his mouth wider to speak. He form the beginnings of a sound before the green light of the curse consumes him. "Lo…" The word dies on his lips.

Times speeds back up again, racing to match the beating of now only three hearts.

Tom Riddle falls to the ground. His body convulses as he begins to transform. The enchantments are broken and slowly, the waxy sin is replaced by pale, untouched flesh. The fingers become shorter and less spider like. A real rose arises from the face, taking the place of snake like slits. Hair begins to take form and the bald head is now topped with black curls, combing themselves into a neat pile.

Dead eyes stare up at the blond woman. She feels as though she can no longer breath. The child in her arms speaks again. "Daddy?!" This time his voice is louder, frightened.

He tugs on his mother's cloak. She reacts like a zombie, letting him down and falling to the ground weeping.

A collective gasp comes from the spectators in the Great Hall, even Harry finds himself letting out a breath, mouth agape.

Letting the boy down has unmasked her swollen stomach, she is pregnant.

The boy runs toward his fallen father, stumbling slightly as he reaches him. He too is weeping as he hugs the form of the man. "Daddy!" He keeps shouting between occasional 'no's' and wails.

Extra aurors come running though the crowd. They move to seize the woman and child before realizing what they are.

Tom Riddle's family.

* * *

This didn't turn out really how I wanted it. Whatever.

I'm posting anyway. Read and Review.


	2. Second Version

I am rewriting this story. I was unhappy with the first one so I changed it a little bit.

I am keeping the other one up so you guys (if anyone actually reads my stories) can review and tell me which you think is better.

I am considering expanding on the story but I am not sure. If you want me to, let me know.

I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Neville would have married a veela, Charlie and Lavender would have gotten together, and Snape would have a lover.

The boy's green eyes shone with determination, anger, and if you looked close enough, unshed tears.

He did not dare blink as his eyes met those of the man across from him.

Piercing grey eyes stared back at him, squinted into a cold unwavering glare that did not match his mocking smirk.

The boy's mouth was set in a grimace as his hand quivered and his wand shook, suspended in mid air. He felt as though he was being attacked by the whirlwind of emotions circulating through him: Rage, sadness, fear. He glared back at the man and failed to see what was hiding just beyond the walls of his stony grey orbs.

Fear.

Absolute, unshakable fear.

For when he had uttered the unforgivable curse not minutes ago, he had collapsed along with the boy. When he had fallen, he had reverted back to his old self and watched as his life flashed before his eyes.

He had felt everything again: The pain and depression of his lonely years at the orphanage, the elation he'd felt when he discovered his powers, the anger and resentment towards his mother and his past. He'd saw the Gryffindor cringe as he'd felt again the sadistic pleasure he always got from seeking revenge o his enemies. He had felt more: The pride and satisfaction that had grown in him as he had accomplished his goal, rage as he fell at the hands of a helpless babe, satisfaction again as he made his recovery and regained his power.

Then the series had slowed, pausing on a woman with silvery blonde hair and bright blue eyes: Her lush lips, her subtle curves, the glorious way her cheeks tinged pink whenever he touched her. Their wedding, a small affair that only a select few had been there to witness, her walking down the aisle in dainty white heels and a long elegant dress, him lifting her veil, proclaiming his love, kissing her. The two of them tumbling in a luxurious bed, her gasps and whimpers, his groans, their lovemaking. Her body swollen at her middle, rounded his child. The loving smile on her face as she held his hand to her womb. A babe in her arms, pink with a tuft of dark hair. The babe now a small boy, running rampant in the manor. Her pregnant again, balancing their young son on her hip as he reached down and felt her rounded abdomen in wonder.

The images came to the final one: his very pregnant wife standing stoically in the hall of their manor, fighting the urge tell him not to go, to beg him to stay home. She shed a single tear as she kissed him goodbye, praying he would survive as she stroked his cheek lovingly.

Everything went black after that and he had felt at peace for a moment before he had been awakened by Bellatrix's wails, opening his eyes to find her crazed ones searching his face through her untamed mane of dark hair.

Ever since he had regained conscience, he had been unable to fully embody the dark lord as he felt Tom lurking in the corner of his mind. It was that one sliver of power that Tom had over him that was allowing fear to slip into and consume the dark lord's trained mind.

Voldemort now stepped lightly, the boy and himself circling one another. He tried once again to rid himself of an annoying Tom who wondered what his own son would be like at this boy's age. It was all in vain.

Angry with Tom and himself he stopped suddenly, the bottoms of his shoes against the stone floor creating a dull thud that resounded throughout the hall.

Harry stopped too, his green eyes flickering in surprise and caution.

The dark lord grit his teeth and took in a deep breath that made his snake-like nostrils flare. He needed to end this already and do what he came here to do.

He lifted his arm; thin white fingers wrapped around the powerful wand, and wet his lips. "Avada Kedavra!"

Green eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he reacted, blood rushing in both wizard's ears. "Expelli…"

The rest of his spell could not be heard as it was drown out by a loud /crack/.

All of time seemed to slow, even the noise of battle was drown out by the deafening silence that followed the appearance of the woman and child.

At the sight of his wife, son, and unborn daughter the dark lord lost the last of his feeble attempt at regaining power over himself. The disillusion dropped and Tom's mind and body returned at the same time.

Locks of jet-black hair began to sprout from a waxy head that was quickly coloring. His nose seemed to rise out of his face to replace the flattened slits. It seemed that everything changed except grey eyes, but even they abandoned their stoniness to take on a warmer quality.

"Tom!"

Tom saw her say his name rather than heard it, for a second later all was gone and he was dead.

He fell to the ground in a graceful way, seemingly drifting in air before setting on the floor of the Great Hall. His head lolled against the stained stone and a smiled graced his lips. He had at least gotten to see his family one last time.

Mrs. Riddle set their son on the ground and pulled him behind her as she ran for her fallen husband, tears already covering her cheeks.

She fell to her knees in front of him and wept. She bent at an odd angle to touch his face, as she had to accommodate for her swollen middle. She traced his features and her tears fell on his skin.

Their son knelt besides her, not entirely understanding what was happening. He looked on through grey eyes identical to his father's.

It only took moments for the few remaining aurors to break through the crowd. The came for ward, faces' expressionless, and grabbed both mother and child. They twisted Mrs. Riddle's arms behind her back as she feebly fought to escape. Another auror grabbed her son, pulling the scared boy across his shoulders.

Harry watched on with his mouth agape, frozen in shock as Tom's family was apparated away to what would no doubt end up to be Askaban.

They would pay the price for Tom's deeds, forever be cursed with the Riddle name.

I think this one was better than the first. Still not that good, but whatever.

Read and Review. Tell me what you think.


End file.
